Zombie Yeti (PvZH)
Beastly |Tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Enjoys warm hugs.}} Zombie Yeti is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . He has no traits, and his abilities add a Yeti Lunchbox to the Zombie Hero's hand when he is played, and he s''' himself back to their hand at the end of the turn. Statistics *'''Class: Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played: Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: this Yeti. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Enjoys warm hugs. Strategies With Since he automatically bounces himself, it is not recommended to boost this zombie unless it is enough to destroy a dangerous plant in his lane, or to contribute enough damage to finish off the plant hero. Otherwise, he can be continuously played to earn a cheap trick while boosting Cat Lady and Zookeeper since he is part of the pet tribe. Although he will Bounce himself, occasionally it is necessary to use his own Lunchbox to have him survive the fight phase. Overall, he is almost a must-have for any Beastly deck, and as such should be played carefully. Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be also used with Yeti Zombie as when he is revealed from a Gravestone, he will activate his ability again, ultimately giving you two Yeti Lunchboxes: one from when he is played and another from when he is revealed from his Gravestone. However, this combo can only be used by Brain Freeze. Yeti Lunchbox has several possible applications, which is what makes this zombie so valuable. Besides Yeti's decent stats for his cost, he also gives a minor buff to any given zombie for 1 . Being a trick, it will trigger the abilities of Paparazzi Zombie, Trickster, Trick or Treater, or Mad Chemist. This combo is only accessible to Immorticia. If Yeti Lunchbox is used on Paparazzi Zombie, Paparazzi Zombie will actually gain +2 /+2 for 1 due to his ability. Against Do not plant anything that does a total of less than 3 damage, since he will return to full health the next turn if you do not destroy him. Try using Whack-a-Zombie or Chomper to instantly destroy him. Berry Blast counters this zombie perfectly, as it can destroy this zombie for a positive sun trade. Try not to Bounce him unless he is preventing you from finishing off the zombie hero, since the opposition will gain yet another Yeti Lunchbox should they use Teleport (though only Immorticia can use this combo). Gallery Zombie_Yeti_stats.png|Statistics ZombieYetiCard.png|Card Trivia *His description is a reference to Olaf from the movie Frozen, a snowman created by Elsa who likes giving out warm hugs. *His namesake is from his original debut, while his appearance and a reference to the lunchbox is from his Plants vs. Zombies 2 variant. *His ability to Bounce back into the player's hand is a reference to how he would try to flee from the player in the main series games. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Pet zombies Category:Monster zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Pet cards